doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bill Potts
Bill Potts ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts und wird zu einer Begleiterin des Zwölften Doctors. Bill war noch ein Baby, als ihre Mutter starb. Sie wächst bei ihrer Pflegemutter Moira auf. Sie ist ein Fan von Sci-Fi-Geschichten und kennt diverse Elemente aus diesem Genre, darunter auch Gedankenlöschungen. Das erste Abenteuer mit dem Doctor Bill arbeitet im Jahr 2016 als Bedienung in der Kantine der St Luke's University. Auch der Doctor ist seit geraumer Zeit an dieser Universität beschäftigt - als Professor. Er wird auf sie aufmerksam, da sie oft in seinen Vorlesungen sitzt, obwohl sie offiziell keine Studentin ist. Zudem scheint sie, anders als seine anderen Studenten, nicht schockiert oder verwirrt zu sein von seinen Theorien und Erzählungen. Er bietet ihr daraufhin an, ihr persönlicher Tutor zu sein. Bill wundert sich Anfangs etwas über die altmodische Polizeinotrufzelle in seinem Büro und sein generelles Auftreten, nimmt das Angebot aber an und schreibt in der Folgezeit mehrere Essays und Arbeiten über physikalische Phänomene. Lange ahnt sie nichts vom Geheimnis des Doctors, bis sie an Weihnachten, nach einem Gespräch mit ihm bezüglich ihrer Mutter und, dass sie nicht weiß wie sie aussieht, zuhause einen Karton mit alten Photos sieht. Als sie diese durchgeht, findet sie in einem Spiegel vor ihrer Mutter eine Spiegelung des Doctors. Misstrauisch geht sie in sein Büro und entdeckt, dass der Teppich, den sie ihm erst wenig zuvor geschenkt hatte, nun unter der TARDIS steht, welche laut ihm eigentlich zu schwer wäre um einfach hochgehoben zu werden. Sie lässt es schließlich darauf beruhen, bleibt aber misstrauisch. right|230px|thumb|Bill wird erstmals auf Heather in einem Club aufmerksam Einige Zeit später folgt sie ihm in einen unterirdischen Komplex und flieht, bevor er sie bemerkt. Wieder auf dem Campus trifft sie auf Heather, die sie einige Zeit zuvor bereits getroffen hat und seltsam bedrückt wirkt. Sie geht mit ihr zu einer Pfütze mit Intelligentem Öl und soll herausfinden, was mit ihrem Spiegelbild nicht stimmt. Jedoch erkennt sie den Unterschied nicht, worauf Heather weggeht. Daraufhin geht alles so weiter wie gehabt, bis sie wieder auf Heather trifft. Als diese plötzlich verschwindet, beschließt Bill dem Doctor von der Pfütze zu erzählen. Mit diesem findet sie schnell heraus, dass die Pfütze ihr Spiegelbild nicht spiegelt, jedoch schickt der Doctor sie dann weg, da er der Sache selbst auf den Grund gehen möchte. In ihrem Apartment stellt Bill dann fest, dass sie nicht alleine ist, obwohl Moira nicht in der Wohnung ist. Als sie der Sache nachgeht, findet sie eine Gestalt unter der Dusche vor, die jedoch einfach verschwindet. Von den ganzen Vorkommnissen geschockt, will sie wieder zum Doctor gehen. Jedoch zögert sie und denkt vor dem Universitätsgebäude stehend nach, bis ihr Heather entgegensteht. Sie erkennt schnell, dass etwas mit ihrer Bekanntschaft nicht stimmt und rennt zum Doctor, welcher gerade mit der Analyse der Flüssigkeit beschäftigt ist. Zuerst wollen sie sich in seinem Büro verschanzen, als sich das allerdings als nicht effektiv herausstellt, schiebt der Doctor sie in die TARDIS. Ungläubig fragt Bill, ob er das ernst meint, da das Wesen ja bereits durch die andere Tür gelangt ist, bis sie sieht, dass sie sich in einem seltsamen Raum befindet. Sie realisiert, trotz ihrer Sci-Fi-Affinität jedoch nicht, dass sie sich in einem Raumschiff befindet sondern eher in einem Extraraum. Es braucht eine Weile, und eine Reise nach Australien und in die ferne Zukunft, bis sie realisiert, dass die TARDIS ein Raumschiff und eine Zeitmaschine ist. Nachdem der Doctor erkannt hat, dass sich das Wesen nicht abschütteln lässt, will er es mit der Hilfe "alter Freunde" wenigstens ablenken, was jedoch auch nicht funktioniert. Schließlich realisiert er, dass das intelligente Öl auf Bill fixiert ist, weil Heather dieser ein Versprechen gegeben hat. Der Gestaltwandler will mit Bill reisen. Diese löst zwar das Versprechen auf, kann jedoch nicht widerstehen und greift nach der Hand der Öl-Heather. Sie findet sich daraufhin einer Projektion verschiedener Welten wieder, während der der Doctor ihr zuruft, dass sie loslassen soll und, dass Heather nicht mehr existiert. Schließlich kann sich Bill lösen und kehrt mit dem Doctor zur Erde zurück. Recht schnell erkennt sie dort, dass er Anstalten macht ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen. Sie weicht zurück und bittet darum, dass er das nicht macht, weil es sich dabei um die bis jetzt aufregensten Momente ihres Lebens handeln. Sie kann ihn schließlich tatsächlich dazu überreden, dass er ihr Gedächtnis nicht löscht und verzieht sich schnell. Draußen auf dem Campus steht er ihr dann jedoch erneut mit der TARDIS gegenüber und läd sie ein seine Begleiterin zu sein. Sie nimmt glücklich an und beginnt ihre Reisen an der Seite des Doctors. (The Pilot) Abenteuer mit dem Doctor 230px|thumb|left|Bill macht Selfies auf ihrem ersten fremden Planeten Ihr erstes Abenteuer führt sie auf die menschliche Kolonie von Gliese 581 D. Dort stellen sie und der Doctor fest, dass alles verlassen ist und die Kolonie sozusagen "wartet". Bei der Begehung der Gärten findet dann der Doctor heraus, dass die Hüter, die Rumpf- und Aufbaucrew, von den Emojibots bzw. den Vardi getötet worden sind. Sie schaffen es gerade so aus der Kolonie raus, wobei der Doctor aber zurück und die Kolonie zerstören will. Bill soll dabei in der TARDIS bleiben, jedoch hört sie nicht auf ihn und folgt ihm. Im Kolonieschiff trifft sie auf einen kleinen Jungen, der zu den Kolonisten gehört. Durch diese Entdeckung ist der Doctor gewzungen seinen Plan zu ändern und löscht die Erinnerungsdateien der Vardi. Gleichzeitig erhebt er sie zur neuen eingeborenen Spezies des Planeten und vermittelt ein Zusammenleben zwischen Kolonisten und Vardi. (Smile) 230px|thumb|Bill ist schockiert Auf dem Rückweg in ihre Gegenwart verfliegt sich der Doctor. Statt im Bristol des 21. Jahrhunderts landen sie inmitten des Frostjahrmarkts im London des Jahres 1814. Dort werden sie mit einem skrupellosen Frühkapitalisten konfrontiert, dessen Familie seit Generationen eine riesige Kreatur unter der Themse gefangen hält und ausbeutet. In diesem Zusammenhang wird Bill Zeugin des Todes eines Straßenjungen, was ihr bewusst macht, dass der Doctor nicht allmächtig ist und durchaus den Tod Unschuldiger in Kauf nimmt, um die Situation zu retten. Letztlich überlässt der Doctor Bill die Entscheidung, ob sie die Kreatur befreien - was auch den Tod einiger Menschen mit sich bringen könnte - oder sie in Gefangenschaft weiter leiden lassen. Sie entscheidet sich für ersteres und sie kehren in ihre Zeit zurück (Thin Ice) Nach ihrer Rückkehr versucht sie ein neues Kapitel in ihrem Leben zu eröffnen und steigt in eine Wohngemeinschaft ein, die gerade versucht eine Wohnung für sich zu finden. Nach zwei Fehlschlägen bekommen sie von einem seltsamen Vermieter das Angebot in die 11 Cardinal Road zu ziehen, einem riesigen alten Anwesen in Bristol. Als sie mit der Hilfe des Doctors umzieht, bemerkt dieser jedoch, dass etwas mit dem Gebäude nicht stimmt. Sie versucht ihn von seiner Vermutung abzubringen, jedoch taucht er am Abend im Haus auf und wird zusammen mit ihr und den restlichen Mitgliedern der WG durch Dryaden eingesperrt. Während der Doctor versucht das Geheimnis zu lüften, stoßen Bill und Shireen auf Eliza, die sich als die Mutter des Vermieters John und der zentrale Ausgangspunkt der ganzen Sache herausstellt. Später wird Bill zusammen mit dem Doctor fast ein Opfer der Dryaden, bis es der Doctor schafft Eliza dazu zu bringen, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. (Knock Knock) Einige Zeit nach diesem Ereignis möchte der Doctor mit Bill einen Trip durch das Weltall machen und bittet sie, einen Ort auszusuchen. Als sie einen relativ ruhigen (in den Augen des Doctors zu langweiligen) Ort raussucht, zeigt er ihr stattdessen die Koordinaten eines aufgefangenen Notrufs und fliegt mit ihr zur Chasm Forge-Abbaustation. Der Trip dorthin offenbart sich jedoch nicht nur als normale Rettungsmission, sondern als Kampf gegen die Raumanzüge. Da ihrer eine besonders große Macke hat, kommt es sogar zu einem lebensbedrohlichen Zwischenfall. Während der Dekompressionsphase in einer Luftschleuse nimmt ihr Anzug ihren Helm ab und verriegelt sich. Um sie zu retten gibt der Doctor ihr seinen Helm und wird wegen des langen Aufenthalts im Vakuum blind. Auch später noch plagt der Anzug sie und geht erneut in Lockdown, als die automatisierten Smartsuits hinter ihnen her sind. Der Doctor, blind und ohne Schallschraubenzieher, hat keine andere Wahl als sie zurückzulassen; wissend, dass ihr Anzug nicht die nötige Energie hat um sie zu töten, sondern nur kurzzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Nachdem es der Doctor trotz Blindheit geschafft hat die Mordserie der Smartsuits zu beenden, offenbart er, dass sie noch lebt und kehrt mit ihr in die TARDIS zurück, wo er eine Augenbehandlung erhält. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Bristol verabschiedet sie sich in seinem Büro von ihm, ohne jedoch zu wissen, dass er trotz der Behandlung weiterhin blind ist. (Oxygen) ... Der Beginn einer neuen Reise Nach ihrer Umwandlung in einen Cyberman schafft sie es ihre Programmierung zu durchbrechen und so den Doctor, welcher gerade von einem anderen Cyberman angegriffen wird, zu retten. Zusammen mit dem Master, Missy und Nardole kann sie sich auf eine Solarfarm zurückziehen, wird dort allerdings wegen ihres Aussehens (was sie nicht verstehen kann) in den Stadel gebracht. Sie kann zuerst nicht begreifen, warum ihr immer wieder gesagt wird, dass die Kinder vor ihr Angst haben, da sie sich als sich selbst sieht. Als ihr ein Mädchen einen Spiegel bringt, der ihr neues Aussehen zeigt, lehnt sie dieses ab, und selbst nachdem der Doctor ihr erklärt hat, dass sie um sich herum eine Art Wahrnehmungsfilter aufgebaut hat, glaubt sie ihm nicht. Es braucht noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie langsam bereit ist die Wahrheit ein Stück zu akzeptieren. Im Kampf gegen die Cybermen weicht sie dem Doctor nicht von der Seite und unterstützt ihn, selbst nachdem Nardole zusammen mit den anderen auf Anweisung des Doctors geflohen ist. Sie ist zusammen mit ihm die letzte Verteidigung, bis er um sich herum alles explodieren lässt. Nach der Explosion ist sie die letzte, die noch steht. Sie geht zum Doctor und trauert, als sie neben sich Heather bemerkt. Plötzlich sieht sie, wie ihr Cybermen-Körper neben ihr zusammen bricht und stellt fest, dass sie nun genau wie Heather ist. Heather erklärt ihr, dass sie sie niemals aus den Augen verloren hat, in dem sie ihr ihre Tränen gab. Gemeinsam bringen sie den Doctor in die TARDIS und während Heather diese auf einen neuen Kurs bringt, fragt Bill, wie es nun weitergeht und ob sie vielleicht wieder menschlich werden könnte. Heather erklärt ihr, dass das alles nur eine Frage der Molekülanordnung ist und zeigt ihr dann ihre Möglichkeiten. Bill verabschiedet sich schließlich ein letztes Mal vom Doctor und beginnt mit Heather durch das Universum zu reisen. (The Doctor Falls) en:Bill Potts cy:Bill Potts es:Bill ru:Билл Поттс Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Begleiter des 12. Doctors Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Servicekräfte Kategorie:Einwohner von Bristol Kategorie:Studenten Kategorie:Individuelle Cybermen